


May I Have This Dance?

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Arthur asks you for a dance
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	May I Have This Dance?

It was a clear, cool night—the kind of night that made all your worries drift away on the light breeze. The mood in camp tonight was relaxed and calm, and you were thankful for it. It had been tense lately. After Arthur had been found by those two Pinkertons the gang fled Horseshoe Overlook and landed here at Clemens Point. It was nice enough, right next to Flat Iron Lake, a great spot for a dip on a hot day. 

You sat by the lake now, letting the gentle lapping of the water relax you. From behind you came the faint sound of Dutch’s gramophone. Sometimes it grated on your nerves but tonight, it was almost soothing. 

Feeling thirsty you got up and walked back into camp to grab a beer from a crate. You spotted Arthur near his wagon; he looked up and you locked eyes with him. He had a faraway look in his eyes and he started toward you. 

Just then Mary-Beth stepped in his path, and you were too far to hear what was being said, but then he grabbed her hand and placed his other on her waist—oh, she’d asked him for a dance. You grabbed a beer and with a final glance in their direction, headed back to your spot on the lakeshore. 

As you sat with your toes dipped in the water you thought about Arthur. You thought about him a lot, if you were honest. The two of you were easy company for each other; you made each other laugh, you knew how to comfort him or calm him. You enjoyed his presence, and he seemed to enjoy yours. It never went any further than that, unfortunately. You were friends, and as much as you appreciated it, you also hated it. 

You heard footsteps approaching and, turning, found Arthur standing behind you. 

“Hey there,” he said, striking a match with his thumb and lighting a cigarette.

“Hi Arthur,” you smiled up at him.

His hands rested on his gun belt, cigarette now lazily dangling from his lips. “So, what ya doin’ over here by yourself?”

You stretched an arm toward the lake. “Just enjoying the solitude, it’s such a nice night.”

He nodded. “It is.” He removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it between a thumb and forefinger. He took a drag and cleared his throat. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to dance?” 

You blinked at him. “Oh I thought you were dancing with Mary-Beth?”

“I was. She wanted to dance with someone and I happened to be nearby. And now I’d like to dance with you.” He took a drag and dropped the cigarette, smashing it beneath his boot. 

You smiled. “Okay.” 

He reached out a hand to you and pulled you to your feet. His face was soft and serene as his left hand enveloped your right hand and his other hand wrapped around you, pulling you in to him. He began swaying, left and right, and you followed. 

The feeling of his hands on you was not one for which you had prepared. It was like an electric charge, shocking you and warming you. It nearly took your breath away. You looked up into his eyes and they sparkled, as if stars had fallen to earth and settled in their depths. 

Without hesitating, his head lowered and his lips met yours. You breathed in his scent of smoke—both wood & tobacco—and leather, and tasted the cigarette with a bit of whiskey on his breath. His lips were soft, his kiss incredibly tender. You melted into him and let out a small moan, almost a whimper. He pulled away and you gazed into each other’s eyes, absorbed in the moment, neither seeming shocked or embarrassed. 

You laid your head on his shoulder and let him dance you away, neither of you noticing or caring that the music had stopped long ago.


End file.
